


Chaos

by The_Writing_Sovereign



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Sovereign/pseuds/The_Writing_Sovereign
Summary: Alternate Story line taking place just after Astrid comes back in FEAR, this is my first GONE fan fiction so all advice will be taken in. Description will be changed when I decide where I'm going with this, Chapter one is small because I want to see reactions so I don't waste my time. Looking to include Original characters the the story so if you have a character please email me at writersovereign@gmail.com and use the following template:Character Name:Appearance:Age:Power (if any):Sided with (Perdido Beach, Tramanto or Writers Custom group):





	1. Let the negotiations begin!

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter every 3 days.

**_Sam’s Pov_ **

 

I lay on my bed in the Whitehouse Boat, feeling tranquil yet worried, ‘there hasn’t really been much going on lately and it is starting to worry me, Drake and Caine are like ticking time bombs, eventually they will go off and it will be all out war, at least I have Astrid back’ I think to myself,,

“Sam! Sam!” I hear Edilio yelling, I leap off my bed and sprint in the direction Edilio’s voice came from, he’s on the top deck,

“What? What is it? Is something wrong?” I say, panic filling my voice,

“Dude calm down, I was just looking for you to remind you we have a meeting with Albert and Caine at the plant in a few hours and we’ll need to leave soon if we wanna be on time” Edilio said, calming me down a little, 

“Right thanks man, start getting the band together for me, man? I’ve gotta say bye to Astrid other wise I won’t get any when I get back” I laugh,

“All right dude no problem” Edilio replies, chuckling as he walks away, I quickly duck into the kitchen on the lower deck and grab Astrid,

“Hey” she says as I enter,

“Hey, um can I talk to you for a minute?” I ask

“Sure, T’sup?” she asks back

“I gotta head away for a few hours, might not be back till tomorrow, the Council of Tramonto has a meeting at the plant with Albert and Caine” I explain

“Alright, be safe Sam” she says, leaning over to kiss me on the lips, giving me a sudden burst of happiness. 

 

I jump into the camper van known as the ‘Council Chambers,’ it’s used for the council to travel to meetings in and meet in once a week with updates on the progress of Tramonto and suggestions to help improve Tramonto, the council was Edilio’s idea and a damn good one too. As I walk up the 3 entry steps I see Edilio, Dekka, Brianna, Diana, Jack and Toto, all 7 of us were elected by the other kids, they obviously thought we were the most responsible and reasonable people in Tramonto,

“Right, who’s ready for a road trip?” I ask, jokingly, moments later we set off, on route to the plant.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the other council members meet with Caine and Albert at the plant, what will be discussed? What does Caine want? Found out in this chapter of Chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking to include Original characters the the story so if you have a character please email me at writersovereign@gmail.com and use the following template:
> 
> Character Name:  
> Appearance:  
> Age:  
> Power (if any):  
> Sided with (Perdido Beach, Tramanto or Writers Custom group):

**_Sam’s Pov_ **

 

We arrive at the plant 15 minutes before the agreed time,

“Edilio what’s this meeting even about?” I ask, forgetting what Caine told me when the meeting was first organised,

“Caine didn’t say” replies Edilio,

“Well let’s head on in then, everyone be ready for an ambush or something” I warn,

“Let’s go already” complained Breeze, she was zipping back and forth between two spots, and with that we all turned and marched into the plant, unified although I doubted we looked very menacing, 7 teens all in scruffy clothing with messed up hair. We walk the halls of the plant, keeping an eye out for any kind of trouble,

“Yo Dilio, where we heading man?” I ask

“Caine’s messenger said the control room, dude” he replied, sounding a bit annoyed that I didn’t remember anything about this meeting,

“Right, okay, let’s go” I reply, we start down the hall, moments later we reach the door of the control room,

“I’ll go first” I say, I push open the door and see Caine sitting at a table, 2 armed guards beside him, Albert seated next to Caine,

“Hello Sam” says Caine coldly,

“Guys, come on in” I call to the others, “Why are we here Caine?” I ask as the others pile into the room and we all sit down,

“You should know Sam, you caused the chaos that forced me to call this meeting” Caine replied with slight rage in his voice, ‘has he found out about us springing his trap set up at the missile launchers?’ I think to myself,

“What do you mean?” I inquire

“I mean why did you do this to my workers in the farms!” Caine shouts, slamming a photo down onto the table, I pick up the photo and begin to study it, I notice a number of strange things but the strangest is the dismembered bodies scattered around an odd symbol, a star made of two triangles with an eye in the center, painted out of blood,

“What the hell makes you think we did this, Caine?!” Diana shouts,

“It could have been your mini-hulk there Diana, how am I supposed to know?” Cain bites back, he pulls out a small crumpled piece of paper from his pocket,

“This was found by the bodies, that’s why I thought it was you guys” Caine says, sounding a bit calmer now, I study the piece of paper, as does everyone else form Tramonto, it has one line on scrawled on it ‘THIS MEANS WAR,’ this too was written in blood,

“Who ever this was, it wasn't us Caine” Edilio says,

“I tried to tell him that” it was Albert, speaking for the first time since we entered,

“What made you so sure?” Jack asks

“The fact that this is more of a Drake thing and that this is one of your fields” Albert explains,

“I told you Albert, Drake wouldn’t leave a note or this symbol!” Caine yells, Albert Shrugs,

“What if it’s another group of kids? Ones that lived just outta PB when the FAYZ started?” it was Dekka oping in for the first time,

“Very possible” agrees Jack,

“This whole meeting was a waste of time Caine, you should have known this wasn’t us” I say, getting up, ready to leave,

“Sit down Sam, this meeting isn’t a waste of time because we still need to figure out who the hell did this!” Caine shouts,

“He’s right Sam, we do need to figure out who this was” agrees Edilio,

“Someone go get Toto from the hallway please” I ask

“Why are you bringing in the mental kid Sam?” Caine asks as Dekka leaves, she returns moments later with Toto,

“Because we need someone to determine if we’re lying or not” I say, “So, Caine, why did you request our whole council?” I query,

“Because, well, OK you have the strongest freaks and the majority of them are on the council and I’m the last to admit it but I need your help, brother, this isn’t the only field they’ve hit and I don’t want to lose people as well as food!” Caine burst out,

“He tells the truth” Toto says,

“They seem to be hitting the fields when we have minimal workers on duty, it’s as if they just want to send a message and not actually butcher half the town in one go, it’s almost as if they’re playing with us, trying to get our attention” Albert explains,

“Look Caine, the best I can do is have Brianna zip around the outer areas of the FAYZ, and look for similar symbols or other groups of people, if we find anything I’ll let you know” I offer, Caine stares at me as if contemplating what I said,

“Fine, but we need at least one of your best freaks guarding the fields while they’re filled with workers each day, OK?” Caine negotiates,

“Deal, as long as you supply some gas to us to move our guy” I fire back,

“Looks like we have a deal, brother, you can leave now” Caine concludes,

“Come on guys” I say, “Jack find Breeze will ya?” I continue, we all get up and everyone but Jack heads back the way we came, towards the camper van.

 

We all sit in the camper van waiting for Jack and Breeze to get back,

“Alright, I’ll say it, _lo que la cogida_ was that shit Caine showed us? It was demented man!” Edilio says breaking the tension and silence,

“I don’t know man but you’re right it was demented” I agree,

“Now that I think about it some kids told me they saw a group of people running through the forest around Tramonto, said they were wearing red face paint, could be our guys?” Diana accounted,

“She believes that kids said that” Toto chimes in,

“Near Tramonto? Maybe we should set up more security around the lake? Sam, your thoughts?” asks Edilio,

“Do it, I don’t want a massacre like the one in that photo, in Tramonto” I decide, suddenly Breeze appears next to Edilio,

“Breeze, where’s Jack?” asks Edilio,

“Coming” Breeze says, with a cheeky grin on her face, I look out the window and see Jack running, face red, covered in sweat and looking exhausted, everyone else notices and laughs knowing all too well that Jack was the victim of one of Breeze’s goose chases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? Kudos and Comment!
> 
> Looking to include Original characters the the story so if you have a character please email me at writersovereign@gmail.com and use the following template:
> 
> Character Name:  
> Appearance:  
> Age:  
> Power (if any):  
> Sided with (Perdido Beach, Tramanto or Writers Custom group):

**Author's Note:**

> Looking to include Original characters the the story so if you have a character please email me at writersovereign@gmail.com and use the following template:
> 
> Character Name:  
> Appearance:  
> Age:  
> Power (if any):  
> Sided with (Perdido Beach, Tramanto or Writers Custom group):


End file.
